Once upon a communication technologies class
by OilfieldPrincess
Summary: KnightinShinyArmor, AimeeK, and Monsterbookofmosters got bored one class and wrote a lovely, random Harry Potter story that you all should read. It contains the Draco at the Weasleys! Don't judge us!


This story was written by me and AimeeK, with some help from MonsterBookOfMonsters. 

**I'm the bolded words.**

AimeeK is the unbolded words.

_MBOM is the italics._

* * *

**So, once upon a Communication Technologies Class… two students got very bored, and decided that everyone must die. When their other friend decides to lend them her necronomicon. Though, that's a whole other story. They also decided that they were going to put their _noggins_ A/N I had to use that word. together and write a really, super clever story. **

You know what else is a great word? Noodles! I mean come on. Just say it.

**Noodles. Noodles, noodles, noodles. ACK! Caylah was lurking. Lurking over my shoulder. Darn her… **

She should die.

Die a death.

**A violent death?**

Perhaps…

Not.

**Oh, what kind of death then? **

A…….. jello filled death.

**And so our story begins: **

**"Draco, darling. Would you like some jello?" **

**"Did you make it mother?" **

**"Yes. I promise it's not burnt this time." **

**"I'll pass mother." **

**"But, I worked really hard!" Narcissa burst into tears… drowning her already soggy orange jello. **

And then the orange jello came to life and ate everyone. The end. No I'm just kidding that's not really what happened. What really happened was: Draco returned to what he was doing which was plotting his proposal to Harry. No I'm just kidding again. That's not what he was doing either.

**You die now. So, what Draco was really doing was… well, he was preparing to go for dinner at the Burrow. He wasn't invited. Nope, he was just going to randomly show up. It was one of those random things… like 'Hug an enemy'. You just do it to see their reaction. **

How exactly do you prepare for going for a dinner fool?

**He needed to look good. Gosh… not that he doesn't always… he just needed to put on his sexy tux. A pink one. Very Slytherin-ish, eh?**

No you're wrong. His tie is pink. And his suit is black. And his face is gorgeous.

**Point two five. Mwahaha! Okay, so just as Draco was preparing to apparate to the Burrow, his mother glomped him. **

**"Darling. You absolutely must bring this jello to the Burrow." **

**"Yes mother." Draco sighed, grabbing the jello out of his mother's hands.**

But just then Lucius came in and found out Draco was going to the Burrow and killed him. End of story. No I'm just kidding. That's not what happened.

**He apparted to the Weasley household… just as three odd people were showing up. One was tall and freckly. She had wavy brunette hair pulled back in green ribbons. **

**The second was super short, with really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, long hair. It's brown, too. **

I am not that short and my hair is not that long! See now the third girl though. Her hair – wowee! It sure is crazy. Like curly but crazy like not quite curly. And a lot of Crazy!

**I like your description of me. And the capital 'C' on crazy. **

Of course you do. That's the best part.

**I know. **

**So then Draco goes, "Gosh. You girls are pretty." **

**Then the one with crazy curly hair goes, "Gosh. You're pretty philanderous." **

**Then the one with really long hair goes, "Gosh. I just wanted to say gosh. I love you Draco Malfoy." **

**Then the one with green ribbons in her hair goes, "Gosh, I…" **

**"What the hell? How do you know my name?" Draco asked. **

"I stalk you." Said the long haired girl whose name was Aimee. Because it's about time to add names into this story. "True story."

"Oh. Okay." Said Draco, and then Aimee and Draco skipped off into the sunset and were never seen again. Except that didn't actually happen because we need Draco for our story.

**Wow. A new word. You didn't say, "Except that didn't really happen." You switched out really for actually. Bravo! **

No one cares coral. Die in a hole.

No don't. We need you for this story.

**Thanks. My name doesn't even get to be capitalized. **

That's right it doesn't. So on with the story…

The three girls (Caylah, Coral, and Aimee) and Draco walked into the house together, causing a rather loud reaction from the red-headed family. There was yelling and screaming and threats of violence. And death.

And then Coral found George. And glomped him. Which caused more screams. And death. Percy's death to be exact. But no one cares about him. So they just ignored it. Until later in this story that is. They go to his funeral eventually. But you're not supposed to know that yet.

**And then Coral, nagged, "Hey Eric… come here Eric… c'mon." In her 'Ahaha! I'm calling a puppy dog.' Voice. Then he actually came! END OF STORY! Oh, wait… that wasn't our story…. **

I like that story better lets ditch this one and write that one.

**Mmm… Eric. AKA Julius off 'Delilah and Julius'. He's very good looking. Both of them. Eric and Julius… but they are the same person… drools all over keyboard **

That's true. They are. But on with the story…. Wait which story are we writing now?

**PERCY'S DEATH! DUH! We need to describe it. **

Okay. We need Caylah over here to describe it. She's good with death.

_Percy gasped , the blood collecting in his throat, Harry grinned throwing the severely bloodied sword to the dented and scratched surface that was the Weasley's Kitchen Floor. _

_"Now to hide the evidence!" Harry laughed maniacally, picking Percy's convalescing form from the floor. _

_In one swift motion, the boy who lived dumped Percy's lifeless body into the stew pot where he proceeded to burn up and die. _

_The smell of burnt flesh greeted Ron as he walked into the kitchen to find Harry wearing a blood-spattered pink apron and stirring some stew. _

_"He didn't put cold green peppers on the nachos." Said Harry cryptically, offering over a bowl of Percy Soup. _

**Which he ate greedily. The smell of the delightful meal, made the rest of the Weasley's come pounding down the stairs. Quickly, Harry whipped his wand out and cleaned up the blood, leaving no evidence. **

**"Mmm… Soup!" **

**"What kind is it?" **

**Harry shrugged, before answering, "Crème-de-la-crème-de-la-Harry. Only the freshest ingredients. Everything was from this household." **

He thought he had gotten away with it until someone asked where Percy had gone.

"Oh he's dead. In this soup. The weapon is lying right there."

"Oh hah hah verry funny Harry." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ya good one Harry." Yelled the twins.

"Yea… Heh… Hehhh… squeak. Heh heh….. I suppose that was a good one." insert shifty eyes here." Said Harry, nervously glancing around the kitchen.

**… and really, bad eggs. **

Smell bad….

**Yes. They do. **

**So, Coral walked into the house and dug through the fridge until she found some Cactus-cut Potaoes from Boston Pizza. Then proceeded to eat them. **

Umm you were already in the house you foolish……fool! But ya. I hope you realize that….oh no I forgot where that sentence was going!

**That's what you get for not finishing writing it before the bell went and you went home. **

Aha! I remember now. What I was going to say was that because Harry is now a murderer he is evil. Just like Draco, Coincidence? I think not! raises eyebrows suggestively

**And me. I'm evil… being Mr. Tom Riddle's daughter and all. AKA LORD VOLDEMORT. Really, dad's not all that great… he just tries to be… but in Aimee terms… he's not quite there. It's all just a clever hoax. Clever… because I came up with the plan… **

This story is not about your dad. Shut up.

**So… Draco walks over to Harry and goes… nudge, nudge "You're evil, eh? Yup. I hear there's this guy… the dark lord… he needs volunteers to help destroy bad muggles. Only the bad ones… the only thing is… he's kind of plotting your death… but I bet he'd stop that if you worked for - ahem - with him. You even get a funky tattoo!" **

**"Oh. That's… great. Do I get to kill more people? And make bloody person soup?" **

**"Yeeeeessssss…." **

**"Yay!" Harry squealed girlishly. **

**Suddenly, Voldemort appeared and in his creepy (father-like) voice… says, "Yyeeeessss… I'm gonna getcha, my precioussssss… I'm gonna getcha good." **

And then without any warning Voldemort opened his mouth and swallowed them whole. Both of them. Together. But they cut their way out. Together. Right out of the Dark Lord's stomach.

With the Dark Lord being dead and all, there needed to be a new evil leader. And who better to be an evil leader but Draco? You know why? It's because his evil smirk is sexy. That's why.

**Bitch. You killed my father. **

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**And then I went stabba, stabba And Aimee went to hell with my father. **

Where we hooked up.

**You and my father? **

Yes.

**You're my mother? **

……..yes.

**I disown my father. No, eff that. You can be my mother… but with you two gone, I inherit the Dark Lord's throne. Which means Draco can't be the evil leader… unless he hooks up with me! BWAHAHAHA! **

Or kills you. Which he does. With a sharp pointy

**VAMPIRE FANG! Spike's to be exact… **

….kay that works. But anyways, Draco then becomes the leader because everyone respects him because he kills the leader he must be stronger than the leader. Which he is. Because Draco beats all. Which is why Harry is currently crushing on him. But then – who isn't? Draco is pretty good looking. And powerful. And witty. And smart. And great. And and, and….. I love him.

**YOU LITTLE TWO-TIMING WHORE! YOU HOOKED UP WITH MY FATHER, REMEMBER! **

Your father's old. Draco will live longer.

**'Cept my father has lived through like fiftey kabajillion deaths… and Draco has lived through none! away**

**Good. Now that she's gone… I can take over the world… since, I'm the new Dark Lord… because I came back to life. Because I rock… like my father. Who lived through fiftey kabajillion deaths… **

**You're jealous. **

**Die… **

**End story… **

That is not the end of the story. That was never the end of the story. And that will never be the end of the story. Eff you! And also – you're not allowed to end the story because I have the best ending ever.

**End story. **

**Ooooh. Burn! I ended it. **

**I also fooled all those readers, making them think it was the end of the story, but really, it isn't. **

**So, on they went with life. Life… just normal, Dark Lord… gay marriage… hot love child filled… life… **

Because you see Draco really was planning his proposal to Harry. And when I said I was kidding – I lied. You know why? Cuz people lie sometimes. Accept it.

You're mad at us now right? For tricking you so good? Well guess what – I don't care! OH BURN!

**That is all…. **

**Really, it is this time. We promise. No lies… **

**End of story…. **

**That is all… **

Only I have to end this story. Because I'm great like that.

/End.

**Un-end. **

**Written by Coral and Aimee. **

**In CTS class. **

**Between two hour long blocks. **

**Finished… **

**September 25, 2006 **

**We rock. **

**Review. **

Go on do it. I dare you. And you can't back down from a dare.

**I will. I won't review our story… **

**From: -Knight-in-ShinyArmor- **

**Wow! I just loved this story. Best story ever. And the one authoress… with the crazy, curly hair… is so darn beautiful. You wish you were married to her. Because she's great. **

**End of review. **

Now for my review

From: AimeeK

So seriously, you're all incredibly jealous of these awesome people's writing skills. They should get awards for this. Because it is fricken awesome. And they are fricken awesome.

/end of review.

**End of story**


End file.
